The Rose and the Wind
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: She was a beautiful, gentle rose. Her petals felt like the purest of silk and evenly matched the dark red color of blood. Her stem seemed as tall as a skyscraper and as green as the grass she grew in. But yet... no one would pick her. No one expect the wind. He was one the who could possibly end up picking her. Because she was his beautiful red rose. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, READERS!


**Me:Before you guys start screaming at me, please hear me out! I'm sorry that I still haven't put up the next chapter for 'There's a Traitor Among Us!', 'Locked Up Tight', or 'He'll Be Home for Christmas'! But I am in the middle of finishing them up!**

**Sonic:Sure you are!**

**Me:Shut up Sonic. Anyway... Happy Valentine's Day, readers! This is a short story made in the name of Valentine's Day! And for those who kept asking me to make this kind of story!**

**Sonic:What is this story about?**

**Me:Uh-why do I give you a script if you're not going to read it!**

**Sonic:I don't know. I ask you the same question all time.**

**Me:Ngh-GO TELL THE OTHERS TO GO GET READY!**

**Sonic:But I thought-**

**Me:*pushes Sonic towards the door*GO!**

**Sonic:But-*door slams in face***

**Me:Now... please review this story because, as you guys just saw, this is the kind of people I have to work with! Also because it is V-Day! Anyway... QUE THE STORY!**

* * *

**The Rose and the Wind**

_She was a beautiful, gentle rose._

_Her petals felt like the purest of silk and evenly matched the dark red color of blood. Her stem seemed as tall as a skyscraper and as green as the grass she grew in. But yet... no one would pick her._

_She didn't understand. She grew in the perfect spot where the sun would shine directly on her petals and a large oak tree could cover her whenever the sun's rays grew too intense. Her petals weren't brittle, they certainly didn't crumble whenever someone touched them nor were they all crinkly and weak. Maybe it was her lengthy, green stem. Or, maybe it was..._

_Her thorns._

_Yes, it was her thorns. Those long, ugly, stick-like things stuck out of her stem. They were probably the reason no one came near her. They were probably the reason no one could look at her without instantly turning away. They were her problems, her fears, her... imperfections._

_But... she didn't always have these thorns._

_Once her stem used to be free of thorns, her imperfections. Back then everyone would stare at her beauty and would often compliment her on it. But soon... those stares stopped being directed at her and... she was forgotten. But one day, a young cream-colored daisy grew right next to her and it wasn't long until both she and the daisy were inseparable. They would bathe in the beautiful sunshine and savor the cool shade of the large oak all day, every day together. Until... the daisy was picked, leaving her all by herself and unloved._

_That's when the thorns began to sprout._

_At first, they were nothing but small, little things that seemed to grow longer everyday. Then they grew so long that even the naked eye could see its sharpness from a mile away._

_She was ashamed. Ashamed of her thorns; ashamed of her inability to get picked; ashamed of all her imperfections. She was also afraid that she was going to be left all alone until the bright green grass below her turned an ugly brown, her stem begins to droop, and her beautiful petals wilted before falling out._

_That was before the wind showed up._

_At first, she didn't notice the wind really. Everyday a small breeze would blow right by her, sometimes ruffling her petals or cooling her off whenever the oak tree couldn't quite cover her. Then one day... that small breeze stopped and **he **showed up. She didn't really know when he got there actually. She just remembered looking up and seeing him standing there, staring directly at her. The air around him bent and twisted like crazy and his whole being just seemed to be made out of nothing, but… wind. Then… just as quickly as he appeared… he vanished._

_Everyday after that it was the same thing. The wind would appear a few feet away from her, like he was afraid of getting closer, and then rush off quickly. The first few times he did this, she raised one of her long, soft leaves and waved at him, hoping he would take that as a sign to come closer. But he never did. It wasn't until a few months later, since the wind has been stopping by when he finally did it... he came closer._

_She didn't know what to think or do as the wind walked slowly towards her, the constantly moving air causing her petals to blow backwards in the breeze. She finally snapped out of her daze when the wind stopped right in front of her and began to reach out. Her heartbeat started to beat faster as she realized what was really happening. She was getting picked!_

_Suddenly, just as the wind was about to fully wrap his air-like hands around her stem... he stopped. Confusion ran through her like a stream as she watched the wind pull his hand away and back up before rushing off in the opposite direction, far away from her; far away from her thorns; far away from her imperfections._

_Minutes melted away into hours, then days, and that finally settled into weeks. Weeks since she saw or felt the wind around. It was like he disappeared off of the face of the Earth. But during those weeks... she has changed. Her petals were no longer their divine blood red color, nor were they soft and beautiful, but now a pale wrinkled mess. She now slouched over instead of standing proud and tall for she no longer cared who looked upon her. Expect for the wind of course._

_She didn't really know how long she's been wilting away in the same spot. She didn't know how long its been since she last saw the wind or even felt his presence. But she did know the exact day when the air around her twisted and turned gently; when she felt that same presence that made her stand just a bit taller and her petals rise up in the air._

_That's when she looked up and saw him, reaching out towards her. She could only stare as his hand wrapped around her droopy stem and began to pull..._

* * *

"Amy?"

Amy opened her eyes and shifted from her curled up position on the rotten wooden bench. Glancing up, she stared into a familiar pair of emerald eyes."S-Sonic?"

Said hedgehog nodded and gave Amy a look of concern."Are you alright Amy? I saw you run out of manor during Chris's Valentine's Day party."

"Y-yeah,"Amy sat up more on the bench, her eyes shifting away from Sonic's,"I'm fine."

Sonic frowned."Don't even try to lie to me Amy. You always look away whenever you're lying. Now what's wrong?"

Amy sighed and began to pick at the paint that was stripping off the bench."Why don't you like me Sonic?"

"What?"Went Sonic, a confused expression on his face.

Amy looked at Sonic's face, black tears starting to stream down her face."Whenever I want to talk to you, you run away; whenever I want to give you a hug, you push me away; whenever I need you by my side, you're not there. Why?"

Sonic sighed and began to reach towards her."Come on Amy, maybe we should get back to the party-"

"NO!"Screamed Amy, backing away from his hands."I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY!"

"Amy..."

"Am I not pretty enough for you Sonic?"Asked Amy, gesturing towards herself. At the moment, she was wearing a pink tank top with a large red heart in the middle, a long, ruffled red skirt that stopped just below her knees, small red and pink flats, and her original headband. On her face, she was wearing black mascara that was running down her face at the moment and ruby red lipstick."I tried to change for you, but it didn't seem you even noticed."

"Amy."Called Sonic, his tone growing stern.

Amy continued, ignoring him."Is it my voice? Or is it my personality that seems to disgust you so? Or-"

"AMES!"Exclaimed Sonic, cupping his hand around Amy's chin, making her look into his eyes."Stop. Please..."

"Why should I?"Asked Amy, sniffling as black tears continued to fall down her face.

"Because..."Sonic used his thumb and wiped away some of her tears, ignoring the black stains that appeared on his gloves,"I think you're perfect just the way you are."

Amy stopped sniffling and looked at him in surprise."W-what?"

Sonic smiled at Amy's surprised face."Amy, you didn't have to change just to impress me. I love your personality. The way you're always so optimistic even when everything seems bleak or the way you're always so bubbly about everything, no matter how little. I also love the way that no matter what you always try to protect your friends."

Amy's eyes widen. Sonic actually thought highly of her?"Then why do you always run away?"

Sonic sighed at Amy's question."Because... of Eggman. I guess I'm afraid that if I revealed my feelings out, Eggman would try to hurt you,"Sonic opened Amy's hand and to her shock, he placed a beautiful red rose in her hand,"my beautiful red rose."

"_Y-you really think I'm beautiful?_"Whispered Amy, her grip tightening on the rose.

"Here's your answer."

Before Amy could do anything, Sonic cupped his hand around her cheek and pulled her closer until their lips met in the middle. Fireworks went off in her mind as realized something important.

Sonic had called her, _his_ red rose. That meant that Sonic could easily see her thorns; her imperfections even from a mile away. But that also meant that no matter how sharp her thorns were; no matter how visible her imperfections were... Sonic would always pick _her_.

* * *

**Me:Well, that's my story! Sorry if it wasn't that good since this is the first time I've ever written a story about romance.**

**Sonic:Really? That's just sad.**

**Me:Shut up Sonic and just help me say goodbye to the readers.**

**Sonic:Goodbye to the readers!**

**Me:Sonic!**

**Sonic:*Laughs*Ok, ok!**

**Me&amp;Sonic:GOODBYE READERS AND HAVE A HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!  
**


End file.
